Lamorak and His Lady Fair
by Sugar Stars at Night
Summary: The last we saw of Eyal Lavin he was on his way to Tel Aviv to spend Hanukkah with his family and this is where we pick up our story. Leaving Israel, Lamorak (Eyal) is headed on a dangerous mission for Arthur Campbell, the first of several ongoing missions for Lamorak and Annie, his Lady Fair.
1. No Warm Weather Here

**Part I - Fields of Poppies**

**_A/N: _**_Part I is of Eyal's top-secret mission Arthur Campbell has given him and at times this will be hard reading because of violence and human cruelty to show the underside of being a spy. A spy's life is not all glamorous as that of James Bond but stay with it as a happy ending of sorts is coming. _

* * *

**First Week in December**

Light sprinkle of showers and warm weather on hand for Eyal to leave Tel Aviv. He had talked his ex-wife into keeping Avi with him for the remaining of Hanukkah and Avi was thrilled being with his cousins and in a large happy family. He had no brothers or sisters and being a part of the Lavin family made him feel wanted. Now at thirteen, he realized it wasn't as his mother had leaded him to believe for the many years of being separated from Eyal. It was his mother taking him and leaving, not the other way around and for the reason he was just now figuring it out. After long talks with Eyal and his Grandfather, Avi was proud of what his Abba was doing, making the world a safer place to live. Eyal had made pace with his ex-wife, a blessing for Avi.

Three generations of Lavin's were on their way to the airport for Eyal to catch an early morning flight. Brother Nadav, son Avi and Eyal's father, Reza, a German transplant to Israel in the early fifties when he was only fifteen years old, now 75 and still in good health taking his morning jogs or walks. Tall and his thick wavy hair as white as snow with twinkling, mischievous dark eyes there was no denying he was the father of Nadav and Eyal.

"Son, we'll say our goodbyes here and let you have a few minutes with Avi." Reza with a hug and Nadav with a firm hand shake.

Eyal with his hand on Avi's shoulder, "Let's walk over here son." Taking a few steps from Nadav and Reza, "I don't know how long I'll be gone. As much as I want to e-mail you, we shouldn't. Went I'm at work I need to make sure no one can find any link to you or the rest of the family."

"Grandpapa told about some of the stuff you did. I understand Abba."

"Always keep in your heart how much I love Avi. Always have and always shall." Eyal giving his son a hug.

"I love you too Abba and I'll be here waiting for your return." Avi hugging his father back, "And thinks for all the gifts."

"Shalom Avi." Eyal with a final hug, "Go on back to your Uncle and Grandpa."

Eyal watched for a second as his son walking back to the safety of family, picking up his overnight, turned and walking quickly to the departure area. Of all times he has said goodbye to his family members, this was the hardest. Boarding his flight to Islamabad, Pakistan, Eyal texted a short message to Annie, _"Love you Neshama. Signing off until later. E."_

Five hours later, Eyal departing the plane, finding his coat because the weather was anything but warm. Standing with a sign **'Dr. George Scopello**' stood a woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, plumb, wearing glasses with an adorable smile as people walked by. Dark skin and black curly short cut hair, Eyal couldn't guess where country she might be from, a habit of his to amuse himself.

"I'm George Scopello." Eyal address the woman in Italian.

"Hi. Oh my you are speaking Italian and they had told me you spoke English. We are going to have a hard time as I don't speak a word of Italian." She was going on in a rapid rate almost to a frantic stage.

"I do speak English. What is your name?"

"Oh thank God and dear Jesus above." Shaking his hand, "I'm so glad to meet you and we can really talk together. My name is Butterfly Carter. My mother loved the tiny Monarch butterflies, so I'm name after an insect but most people call me Butter. By the way, I'm from Macon, Georgia. That is in the United States."

"I know, I'm from New York City."

"Oh another American. I'm sorry you must think I'm a real scatter brain, here I am talking a blue circle around you. I do that when I get nerves, oh I'm sorry, I'm still doing it."

"That's quite okay, I find it entertaining and things shouldn't get boring with you about." Eyal with his charming smile.

"Flavia Dufaux, the team's scrub nurse and acting triage head nurse is waiting for us at a small café. The other doctor and his assistant haven't arrived as yet so we are enjoying a few late afternoon drinks."

"Lead the way Butter."

They found Flavia Dufaux having a tall drink of dark brew. Speaking in Italian she greeted Eyal with a friendly hello. "Dr. Scopello welcome to our little group. I'm Flavia Dufaux, you all-around go to nurse."

"Delight to be here." Also speaking in Italian. "Since this team is Swiss, what is our commutation, Italian, French or German?"

"I'm fluent in Italian and French with a touch of English."

Butter perking up, "She is pretty good with her English. Would you like something to drink Dr. Scopello, I'm drinking some fruity shake and it is good."

"Tea for me. Thank you." Eyal taking a seat.

Flavia being a fun type person, carefree and adventurous could be the reason she was attached to this unit. Maybe in her early fifties, slim in stature and slightly graying long hair pulled back with one long plat down her back. She spoke with a tiny lisp.

Chatting sociably waiting for the last of their team to arrive from Bern, Switzerland. The lead doctor, Dr. Julien Christen and his assigned nurse, Klara Hofmann. As they waited, time came for dinner and for Eyal it is welcomed, last meal was his mother's breakfast in Tel Aviv.

He is embedded in a six member team of Doctors Without Borders on an overall mission of _Global Vaccine of Remote Communities_. The flight from Bern was announced and the balance to the medical side of the team would be arriving at gate 11. This time it was Flavia turn to great the doctor and with her sign, she quickly made her way to the departure gate customs check point.

Butter's random chatter now turning into very important information, "You know I love to read and love the tales of King Arthur and his knights. Sir Lamorak being one of my favorites and his love for King Lot's widow, Morgues."

"And if you could pick a character from that time frame..."

"I would be King Arthur's mistress, Eleirch the daughter of Iaen." Butter's southern accent also had changed to more mid-western. There, the code names for deep cover CIA operatives were given, of course Lamorak and the one for Butter Carter (or whatever her real name is) as being Iaen.

In his muse, Eyal was thinking he had created a premise in picking a knight of the round table and Arthur Campbell enjoying being King Arthur, the mighty leader of an army of crusading warriors.

"So you like being part of King Arthur's crusading causes?"

"I do." Butter smile at the analogy.

"This will be the last we speak of this as we must maintain our complete cover."

"Speak of what?" Butter looking at the door, "They are here." She back to her deep southern accent.

Dr. Julien Christen and his nurse assistant came in with Flavia leading the way. Nothing real special about him stood out, average in every way. His nurse assistant, Klara Hofmann on the other hand was a knockout beauty with green eyes, light brown hair and glowing smile on a hospitable face. Eyal guessed both to be in their late thirties.

Now the medical team was together, they spend an hour or so getting to know each other and was fairly apparent there was more to Dr. Julien and nurse Klara than a working partnership.

Turning in for the night, they were checked into a mid-class hotel for the next two days. The days they would spend in assembling their medical supplies, living tents, food and all the necessities to carry them for four weeks in southwest Afghanistan.

**Second Week in December**

The four vehicle convoy line up in front of a rented warehouse stocked with non-perishable food. Eyal with a check list as the warehouse workers loaded the Isuzu all wheel drive truck. Dr. Julien had dubbed the truck 'Hotel le Roués', because it was loaded with the tents and all their living necessities. Another Isuzu all wheel drive truck carried the medical treatment tent and supplies while the two remaining vehicles were Land Rovers, also loaded with supplies.

"How is it going George?" Julien Christen coming around the back of the truck and peeking in.

"Almost finished. All we need now is our guide and driver."

"Should be here shortly. Flavia has worked with this guide before and says he is good. There are two drivers coming with him. Sometimes one will get homesick and run off." What Julien didn't want to say was scared out their skin and run off. He was trying to easy this first time doctor into working in the field.

Eyal finished the last check list and sign off on the delivery. Both Julien and him took a break, closed the back of the truck, locked it and turn their backs to rest against the truck.

"What medical school did you attend?" Julien making friendly chitchat.

"Mount Sinai School of Medicine, part of New York University. Now far from my home."

"You are from New York City. I was there once. There is traffic everywhere you go." Julien shaking his head.

"Get use to it. That must be our guide with Flavia." Eyal spotting Flavia walking toward them with three men and Butter in tow.

Introductions made, their guide's name is Qader Hotaki, guide, driver and translator from Zaranj, Afghanistan the other two men were only identified by the given names and almost certainly false. They would be driving the 'Hotel le Roués' truck and labors in setting up tents. The assignments made, Qader and Flavia in the first or lead vehicle, the comfort of a Land Rover. Dr. Julien and his assistant Klara Hofmann in the second Land Rover and Eyal with Butter in the medical supply truck that Butter nicknamed **MASH** from the TV show many years ago and still in reruns. The last truck being the living quarters for the group. Eyal was going to make the suggestion later that night to Julien to rearrange the line up of the convoy. Put the 'Hotel le Roués' someplace in the middle, less chance of them driving off with needed contraband for the Taliban insurgents.

Eyal starting up the truck and waiting to fall in line behind Dr. Julien and Klara was delighted MASH was a favorite in Israeli in reruns during the 80's and one of his. He couldn't help but chuckle, "MASH so what does that make me, Hawkeye Pierce or Frank Burns?"

"Hawkeye Pierce for sure and I'm the beautiful blonde Major Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan. Can you picture me as a blonde?"

"Sure, works for me and don't hit me when I call you Hot Lips." Both laughing.

They were on their way south from Islamabad, Pakistan to a safe border crossing into Afghanistan and the start of Eyal's mission and also performing humanitarian help to many children.

* * *

Saturday morning and Annie was on her way to the UPS store to mail all the Christmas gifts she had purchased in New York for Danielle and the family. Receiving a simple text from Eyal made feel happier but knowing it was also the last word she would hear from him until his mission was completed, maybe sometime around Christmas. Thinking about Christmas gave he a distressing feeling in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't shake the feeling.

Finishing with the UPS store and on her drive back home, the same annoying feeling wouldn't go away, a premonition perhaps, the fear that she would never see Eyal again. She tried to shake the thought, of course he was coming back, he had promise. Her mind not on driving turned left on the wrong street and would have to drive several blocks before turning on to other street that would put her on the right road.

Stopping at the intersection where she was to make her corrective turn, there diagonally across the intersection on the corner, taking up half a block was a large stone church with a Gothic style tower to one side. Saint Joseph's Catholic Church read the sign. Watching the traffic pass before she could make her turn she felt a pull, an uncontrollable urge to not turn but cross the street and enter the parking lot of the church. She had never been much of on attending church and couldn't remember the last time she went, maybe to a wedding. But the urge was intense and she obeyed the tug. Once parking her car in the lot with several other cars, she just sat there, not moving, wondering if she should go in. Two women came from a side door near the back, going to their cars to get boxes of whatever and return.

"Ok Annie girl, you are here and there is a reason. Go in, you need this time of solitude and trust your six sense this is the place for it." Speaking to herself.

She walked in to the vestibule where a twelve-foot Christmas tree stood to one side all decorated in white and gold, with symbols of the Catholic faith. She stood there viewing the tree and the ornaments, all appeared to be handmade.

"Isn't our Chrismon tree beautiful? The youth of the church over the years made all the decorations." Came a sweet voice from behind her.

"Yes, lovely." Annie turning to come face to face with a nun.

"Hello, I'm Sister Mary Frances and welcome to Saint Joseph's. It there anything I can help you with."

"I don't know. No I don't think so. I made a wrong turn and missed my street and knew I could get on the right road within a few blocks and found your church. Saw some cars outside and figure to have a look."

"Then let me show you around." Sister Mary Frances leading Annie into the nave and down the aisle to the sanctuary all the while explaining the different areas. At one of the front pews they sat and looked at the altar and the beauty of the sanctuary. To the side in an alcove stood a stature of Saint Joseph with rows of burning candles.

"Something is heavy on your heart, which is way God brought her here."

Annie had left her spy mode at the front door and now she was only a fearful woman for the fate of her love. That nagging feeling she had, the missed turn and the powerful urge to enter the church was to meet this nun, Sister Mary Frances. Was it fate guiding her?

Sister Mary Frances went on, "You know we have an awesome God and He knows what is on your heart."

"I'm not much of a church person."

"You are a child of God and that is all the matters. He wants to hear from you thru prayer."

"I don't know any prayers." Annie remembers the beautiful chant Eyal had given at Thanksgiving.

"Have a conversation with Him; tell God what is hurting inside. There is candle waiting for you to light. Lighting a candle is a way of extending your prayer and showing unity with the person on whose behalf the prayer is offered. It is easy to start, Dear Father..."

Annie kneeling before Saint Joseph and lighting a candle, she begin to pray. She had no idea how long she stayed in prayer, asking for forgiveness herself and for Eyal, asking for protection of him in his missions and blessings on both of them. To her amazement, praying came easy and finally when finished she felt at peace. When she rose from her knees, she found Sister Mary Frances on her knees also in prayer, possibly in prayer for Annie.


	2. So Close Yet So Far

Border crossing went without a hitch and the team set up their first medical station near a village in Kandahar province, where their main source of income came from growing opium poppies. At first Qader Hotaki had gone into the village posting information about free medical aid for children by the international team of Doctors Without Borders. The first few days there were no takers and life around camp was boring. Eyal taking this time to bone up on his medical training, after all it had been years since he was in medical school. Reclining on his bunk reading _'Field Surgery and Critical Care_' when Butter came to his tent.

"Busy?"

"Oh yes, I have so many patients waiting I don't know if I can find the time to see them all." Eyal with his smart quip.

"Feel like taking a walk, see what we can see."

"Sure, why not." Eyal standing, slipping on his coat and both walking out to greet a frosty afternoon. The area was rather flat with few rolling hills and snow capped mountains in the distance, a barren, harsh looking landscape. Walking down the path leading to the village and through fields being readied for planting they noticed most of the laborers were children and a few women and men standing guard, reminisced of a prison work camp.

"The poppy is more powerful than any medical needs." Butter with a disgusting gibe.

"You still practicing your nursing?"

"Pretty much, most of my assignments have to do with something medical. And you, how about you?"

"Not in years. Glad Dr. Julien is with us on anything crucial."

"We may have a problem finding him and Klara at times." Butter wasn't all too thrilled being part of a team with the two love-birds are more interested in hanky-panky. "Flavia has worked with them once before and was not a happy camper when she arrived to find Dr. Christen and his humping bunny part of the team."

"Humping bunny?" Eyal chucking, "Never heard that expression before."

"The rabbit habit." Now Butter laughing at the expression.

"Well that could be good for us. Keep him busy while we do our thing." Eyal reaching for his walkie-talkie, "Go ahead."

Flavia voice was clear and deliberate in enunciating her words in English, "We have a woman and child that need attention."

"Shall be there shortly." Eyal responded.

"See what I'm talking about, the love birds are the ones on duty now." Butter with irritation, "This is going be the norm, damn it. Medical help should have been there for them, by waiting our patients might leave."

Eyal had muse with a little delight at him being the calm one. Something so trivial had upset Butter reminded him of Annie. Both of them with compassion for the little guy.

Arriving at the medical tent, Eyal and Butter found a woman who clearly had been beaten, swollen eye, cut and bleeding lip and bruise on her cheek with a dislocated shoulder. The young lad with the woman also showed signs of being beaten, large welt marks on his back and many scars of past beatings. There was a cut from a something sharp on his arm like a defensive wound. Eyal could only guess that boy was trying to protect the women when he received the cut. Attending to the boy first, Eyal stitched the cut with absorbable sutures, tetanus shot along with the other immunizations.

Butter had place an ice pack on the woman's eye and cleaned the cut lip. With the help of Butter and Flavia the shoulder was repaired and the nurses had to bind it as a man couldn't look upon a disrobed woman. She refused any shots for fear of being put to sleep and with bowing gratefully to her care providers she quickly left.

"Nice job on the sutures, shouldn't leave much of a scar." Flavia remarked as she was cleaning up the equipment.

"Never worked in the ER so I didn't pick up these habits of patch-em up fast and move on to the next."

'How about some coffee and a game of cards?" Butter suggested.

That's how they spent the rest of the day and evening, in a fast game of poker and Flavia was a master or the biggest bluffer going. The next day several more patients arrived and soon business picked up. Two days later it was time to break camp and move on to the next remote village.

The following week was a repeat of the previous week, patching up abused women and children, giving immunization shots and playing poker. One afternoon Eyal and Butter made a visit to the nearby village, part of their mission. In the center was located a very popular place, an opium den.

"You know we may never find him." Butter looking around the dirty underprivileged village. The poppy harvest was their cash crop but little found its way back to these remote villages.

"We'll find him for sure and the production facility. It may take a while but we'll get it done. Our guide knows a little more than what he is telling us."

"Why's that."

"Overheard a conversation he was having with one of our drivers." Eyal now looking at an elderly woman or maybe a middle-aged woman that her environment advanced her well beyond her years.

"You speak their language?" Butter seemed a bit shocked.

"Not necessarily speak it but understand it. It's form of Aimaq dialect of Persian. I speak Persian."

"So what did you hear?"

"They were talking about our supply trucks and how the Taliban led insurgency would pay good money for the delivery of the two trucks. Meaning our guide is inching us closer to their stronghold."

"Sounds like we are on a death walk."

"Not me Butter, I got people waiting for me to come home."

"Married?"

"No but attached. How about you?" Eyal's mind turning to Annie and her warming smile.

"Yes and happily so." Butter looking up at the sky, "Guess I will miss Christmas at home."

"Yeah, guess so but we'll celebrate it here. Celebrating kind of runs in my family." Eyal not having much of an idea of how to celebrate but he could maybe find enough trinkets and some type of bush for a Christmas tree.

Hanging up her office phone Annie looked toward Joan's office to see who was there, good no one. She had been command her presence in Joan's office. On her way she joined Auggie making his way also to the boss' office.

"Know what is going on?" Annie asked.

"Something urgent and quick is all I know." Auggie taking Annie's elbow and pocketing his laser cane.

"Close the door please." Joan taking something from an envelope, a flash drive. "Auggie I need this decoded ASAP and CIA protected. Some sensitive and vital information on the whereabouts of one of Osama bin Laden's right hand people is in Afghanistan building a network of Taliban insurgents into turning to the lucrative poppy growing, manufacturing of narcotics and exporting for the benefit of funding the Taliban and other terrorist actions. We need to get this hand delivered by yesterday, it is that important. Annie you are on standby to make the delivery. Go home, pack an overnight and return here."

"I'm headed to Afghanistan?"

"No, to a drop point in Pakistan. I have you go package ready when you get back." Joan picking up a folder, "Get to work and I shouldn't have to say this but this is Top Secret classification.

"Getting right on it." Auggie taking the flash drive and heading back to his office.

"I'll be back within the hour." Annie out the door and home to pack.

Upon return to Langley, Auggie still working on the decoding and Annie entertained herself with a crossword puzzle. Now let's see, what is an eleven letter word for charming starting with the letter M, hmmm... MAGNETIZING. Next word, three across, an eight letter word for rapturous, easy EUPHORIC. What's going on here? Charming, magnetizing, rapturous and now euphoric all can relate to Eyal. He was playing in her sub-consciousness. One more try, oh great, ten letter word for fascinating with the letters 'N' and 'G'... INTRIGUING. That's it, this puzzle must have been designed by the master spy himself. Auggie's voice was a welcome interference.

"Got it. We should have this baby ready in thirty minutes. Tell Joan to make her calls." Auggie walking back into his office.

She had a special fight waiting for her, military direct to Spain; refuel on to Turkey with a transfer to a long-range helicopter. All during her flight she couldn't get her mind off Eyal. Why had it taken so long for her to see the man was more than a friend and all his playful advances were real on his part. She tried to close her eyes and catch forty winks but his face, his marvelous eyes, those intriguing eyes and his smile wouldn't fade from her thoughts. If only she could reach out and talk to him but that was impossible.

Once reaching her final destination, an abandon air strip in the middle of nowhere, Annie got out and waited with an armed soldier at her side. Soon a jeep with two men dress in camouflage and wearing keffiyeh on their heads. All the proper password and codes were exchanged and the pass of the flash drive made. Little did Annie know that flash drive is going to a Dr. George Scopello - so close yet so far away.


	3. Blue Christmas

Their move took them deeper into Taliban held territory. The breaking down and setting up had become an art form and in no time they were ready for business. Once more Qader Hotaki headed into the village to spread the word that Doctors Without Borders had set up base not far away and Dr. Julien and Klara also taking the down time to disappear. Flavia and Butter taking inventory and arranging the medical supplies, Eyal lending a hand couldn't help to start asking questions.

"Notice anything about our missing team members."

"What do you mean?" Butter asking but already knowing what he was driving at and it wasn't their sexual encounters he was talking about.

"Their behavior."

"I've been meaning to come to you about that." Flavia putting some bandages in proper boxes to seal from dirt. "I've seen it before when working with addicts. Especially heroin addicts."

"You think they are using?"

Eyal checking the narcotics locker against the log. "All accounted for here." He relocking the case, "Yes I do think they are using and I have a good idea the source, but before we accuse them of using we need to find the source and drug. Make sure we are on solid ground before we act."

Flavia finding an empty crate and turn in on its end, sat down. "If we report this it will shut down our work for sure. Our resupply truck should be here tomorrow and I for one would like to keep on for the rest of our allotted time. I feel very strongly about reaching as many children as we can."

"Not much of a choice Flavia. If we do nothing they will become a liability and could do damage in treatment of or patients. Neither one has performed up to par anyway." Butter leaning against one of the selves.

Eyal also finding a crate to sit, he knew what had to be done but wanted the backing of both women. "So tell me Butter, if you had a choice and it could be feasible, what would be your vote. Report with the high probability our mission to immunize and tread abused children will be terminated or keep them with us in hopes nothing critical happens."

"An either or is not a good choice. There has to be another way. I really want to continue with our work but I don't want them around. The three of us have already been carrying most of the work load so we know their being here isn't needed."

Eyal with his half smirk, "A little food poisoning can send them home on the supply truck and no one will be the wiser."

"Dr. Christen will know it as food poisoning and will want to stay as it will soon pass." Flavia liked the idea but throwing out the pit fall.

"Of course he would but we'll start an IV saline solution to prevent dehydration with a little something added to the drip for a nice long nap."

"Like your way of thinking Dr. George. I'm for it, how about you Butter?"

"I'm good to go also. Question, we all eat the same thing at dinner how do the three of us not get sick?"

"Leave that to me. Butter you are coming down with a fever and confined to your tent. Flavia you have a grave dislike for meat with mushroom gravy and excuse yourself to look in on Butter offering to take your plate of food to her."

"By the time the supply truck arrives we'll have two sick puppies on our hands." Butter laughing at the idea.

That evening all went as plan as Eyal pulled cooking duty and being Eyal, the meal was tasty even for prepackaged dehydrated just add water type of food. About an hour later both Julien and Klara were in excruciating pain and terrible cramping, nausea with vomiting and fever. Eyal started the IV drip and after the worse was over, something else added to the drip and soon both were asleep.

Flavia report that Dr. Julien Christen and his assigned nurse, Klara Hofmann had taken ill and being transported back via the returning supply truck. Early the next morning the supply truck with two armed jeep escorts arrived after traveling under the cover of night.

Butter and Flavia checking in the medical replacement supplies while Qader and his two drivers unload the other supplies, food and needed necessities. Eyal review the paper work and sign the medical order to take Dr. Julien and Klara back to Pakistan for rest and recovery.

"Excuse me. Are you Dr. George Scopello?" A man dressed dress in camouflage and wearing keffiyeh approached him.

"Yes I am and are you the lead here?"

"Yes and I understand we'll be taking two ill people back with us."

"Food poisoning, nothing life threatening and they will be sedated for the trip." Eyal signing off on some paper work for the delivery.

"Winter should be headed this way soon and heavy snow. Hope you have some reading material, may I suggest _'Knights of the Round Table: Gawain'_.

"Thanks but I prefer _'Magic of Excalibur'_.

"For you sir with King Arthur's blessing." The man handed Eyal a flash drive in a cloth bag to protect it from any moisture and quickly returned to attend to the loading of their passages for the return trip.

Eyal administered another dose to their sleeping beauties that would last for six to eight more hours, and each resting peacefully in the back of two different jeeps. Much warmer than riding in the back of an empty truck. They were on their way.

"Ok we are good for business. Let's see if we have any takers." Eyal sliding the flash drive in his pocket to view later.

Butter came out of the supply tent with a cardboard box in her hands. "Look what they sent us, Christmas decorations."

"I'll hold down the fort and you two go find a Christmas tree." Flavia giving orders and Eyal with a side way nodded in concurrence.

Off in search of the perfect tree or bush, Eyal speaking to Butter, "I received a message from Arthur but don't know as yet what. I need time by myself to review what he sent so if you will be that erratic little southern belle and get Flavia to help you decorate the tent without me around, you know surprise me."

"Erratic! Come on George. It's more like a sweet southern bubbly personally. I've worked hard to create it."

"Whatever works." Eyal spotting a large bush, "There is our Christmas tree." And with an ax he made short order to chopping down the bush. Dragging it back to camp, they both noticed Qader Hotaki with their two drivers headed to the village, an unscheduled side trip.

"Here Butter, you take the bush back to camp I'm going to tail."

"What if they split up, I should go along."

"Ok, I've got Qader and you take his two cronies." Eyal pull the bush to the side of a large tree and taking notice of the location.

Tailing them was easy, very inexperience in counter surveillance, in fact they never look over their shoulders. Not far from the village they meet with two men waiting beside an older military type vehicle. "An old Russian ZiL troop carrier perhaps abandon when the Russians pulled out."

"The Taliban?"

"Would think so. Our supplies are their target not us. Come on Butter I've seen enough. We need to be back to camp with our brush before our double-dealing Qader returns." Eyal taking her arm and both swiftly walking away.

Butter quickly switching into her Georgia Peach act when reaching camp about decorating the tent and Christmas bush. Flavia seems happy with the idea and both women pushing Eyal out until they had finished. In the warmth and solitude the medical tent, Eyal opened his laptop, inserted the flash drive and bingo, the latest intel on the whereabouts of Yasin al-Hashem his target, due north a tad over a two-hour trip. More intel underscored he would be there for the next three weeks and with the harshness of winter fast approaching Eyal made his plan. There was close up images of the compound where he was staying. Lack of heavy guards gave all indications he felt secure in his hideaway. There was another Taliban insurgent leader travel to the location within the next two days. ETA time sometime late December 26 or early on the 27th. Eyal though it he could get two for one surely would warrant the risk, decided he would move on the 27th.

More studying of the intel and laying out his route and exit plan when he heard two female voices giggling, quickly removing the flash drive and closing the lap top expecting to see Butter and Flavia come to get him. Entering the triage area of the tent he found three teenage girls, and one in hard labor. With what he could understand the young girl had been in labor for three days. Eyal picking up his walkie-talkie calling for assistance, this was going to be a tricky deliver if not by C-section.

Once Butter and Flavia scrubbed with Eyal and giving the girl an examination, the baby was breech. A Caesarean section was the only way to save both the mother and child. This would be Eyal first, he had watched several times in his medical training. The mother's heart was racing almost out of control and then her blood pressure took a dive, she lost consciousness. Time to act and Eyal with the precision of a doctor whom had practice in the field of obstetrics for years performed the C-section to save both mother and baby. A second problem, the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck if removing the almost born child from the womb without detaching the cord would surly spell death. All was done, perhaps not by the text-book but both mother and her new born daughter were going to live.

Eyal finish closing the young girl, he guessing she could be no more the fourteen years old, too young to be having a child as her body hadn't matured completely. Such a cruel environment for the life of women here. Marrying before they had time reach puberty and becoming mothers soon afterwards. He then went about examining the child while Flavia finished with the teenager.

"We have a problem here Dr. George." Flavia found leakage from the vagina.

"What now."

"An obstetric vaginal fistula with the rectum."

"I've got the baby, go do your thing." Butter taking the baby from Eyal.

"Ok time for us to scrub again, it's got to be fix. Damn I hate this unhealthy environment." Eyal removing his gloves only to scrub and go back into surgery.

Child marriage and early pregnancy and hard labor contributes to this condition. It's a preventable childbirth injury in which prolonged labor creates a hole in the birth canal. Untreated will result in social ostracism and even death. Flavia seemed to take it all in stride but not Eyal, his heart ache for the pain and suffering of women and children in the region and little he could do to fix it.

The next morning was Christmas Day and Eyal checking on his patient. He found them resting well, a young man sitting with mother and child, maybe a brother or husband but the teenager's male guardian. Eyal taking a look at the baby and find her to be healthy with a strong heartbeat he decided to let them leave. There was no way he would examine the mother, a strange male could not touch or much less see a muslin woman without clothes. Not much else he could do but send them home and pray.

Walking back to his living quarters he had mixed emotions, it was because of him two lives were saved, yes saved to return to an eternal life of cruelty and hardships. Men of this area were ruthless harden inhabitants of a harsh land with no respect for women or children. Growing of poppies and smoking of opium was their life and easy picking for the Taliban to enlist.

"Merry Christmas George."

"And a very Merry Christmas to you ladies." Eyal forcing a smile for the benefit of Flavia and Butter.

The women had the Christmas bush decorated and a sign hung between poles _'Happy Holiday' _and Butter with a clear mezzo-soprano started singing '_It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas' _and Eyal by pure luck also knew the tune and words join in. Next Flavia sang in French _'Mon Beau Sapin_ (O Christmas Tree) and next was Eyal's turn. With a broad smile and his baritone voice he started singing in Italian _'Auguri di bouon Natale'_ (Merry Christmas) with Flavia also joining in. Three songs was it with Eyal rummaging around in his pack, brought out a fine bottle of wine he had stored away. Eyal and Flavia did cooking duty for their Christmas meal of roast beef, fried apples, Brussels sprouts with cheese sauce and glazed carrots. All topped off with Italian bread and German pastries.

That night Eyal laying in his bunk in a sectioned off part of the living tent he muse about the Christmas Day he had spent, the morning was enjoyable with Flavia and Butter and the afternoon was hell with once more stitching and patching of a young boy that tried to refuse an elder for trying to have sex with him. Eyal guessed the boy to about nine or ten years old. Doctors Without Borders project of Global Vaccine Community had turned into treating the abused. He could see the depraved side beginning to affect Butter and her mercy side, also touching him too, his heart aching for the women and children. Retribution would be his customary reaction but he held his temper, vengeance would blow his cover and how he hated the inability to act.

Even if Christmas wasn't part of his belief but his respect for those around him felt sadness, being away from home, love ones and dealing with the suffering of others. His mind turned to Annie and hoping her Christmas had been a happy one.

* * *

"We Wish You A Merry Christmas" all together singing at a gathering Joan and Arthur had for several people from Langley. Joan was full term now but that didn't stop her from giving back to her employees in DPD and several folks that worked directly for Arthur. Light hearted and fun party when close to the end and several people had already left, Joan grabbed Arthur's arm, "It's time we go to the hospital." Merry Christmas to Joan and Arthur with the arrival of Mackenzie Campbell, a healthy baby boy.

An early morning to visit the new mother and little Mackenzie Campbell, Annie being delighted for the new arrival. "We are calling him Mac for short." Arthur standing at the glass window with Annie looking at all the newborns. Such a proud father and Joan beaming with her beautiful smile but looked tired. Seven hours of labor and natural child birth, all Joan wanted to do was sleep so Annie didn't stay but a few minutes, besides she had to get back home to change, not wanting Joan or Arthur to know how she was going to spend the day, she had dress in her usual sporty modish outfit for the brief visit.

It is Christmas Day and Annie dressing in comfortable clothes, jeans, Christmas theme sweatshirt and heading to the inter city of Washington and Saint Joseph's Refuge Center serving turkey dinners and wishing down-and-outs a Merry Christmas, not much could be very merry for them. After six hours of feeding the homeless and back to her empty apartment and frozen lasagna for her Christmas dinner she cried. Lonely and missing Eyal she called Danielle to wish them a Merry Christmas. That call while a happy one didn't cheer her up but made her Christmas the worse she has ever had, missing the ones she love the most in her life, truly a Blue Christmas.

Back at work the day after Christmas and news spreading fast about the new little Campbell. Arrangements had been made for Auggie to fill in as DPD head while Joan took several weeks off.

Auggie stopping by Annie's desk and with his sneer of a grin, "Pack your swim suit and summer outfits. You are heading to Buenos Aires for a few weeks."


	4. Only Half Done

The day after Christmas and all was calm. No patients to attend to and Eyal spent most of the day reading, his form of relaxation. Qader Hotaki came with a suggestion of moving to a new location, west of their present site. Eyal now being in charge refused.

"We'll move in two more days, there are children still needing immunizations."

Qader protested, "The weather is turning bad we should going by morning."

"All our vehicles are four-wheel drives and snow will not stop us. We are staying here and that's final."

Qader started to say something more but Eyal stopped him with a raised hand, "It's final. We are staying here for the next two days."

Leaving in a fuming huff, Qader was cursing in his native tongue. Eyal speculated there was an ambush planned to steal the supply trucks and he just ruined it. He had a mission to carry out and tomorrow night was his time to execute the mission.

The next day was a bit more action, several women brought their children in for vaccinations and one was treated for respiratory tract infection. Night fall came and the camp was settling down and quiet. Eyal slipping out of the living quarters unnoticed and taking one of the Land Rovers he headed due north. Stopping a fair distance for the village where Yasin al-Hashem was staying in a makeshift compound, Eyal took to foot the rest of the way.

Hastily overpowering the lonely guard, Eyal made his way inside to find sleeping wives and Yasin al-Hashem sitting at a table watching porn on his lap top. The cut being quick and painless, the sound of gushing blood swiftly stopped and all was silent. He let Yasin slump to the floor, still holding the knife dripping red, he check the man's pulse to find none. Wiping any prints from the knife and placing it beside his kill, Eyal quickly exited the tent and make his way the 3 kilometers back to the Land Rover. The risk was too great for him to be bumping around at night looking for the Taliban leader that might be visiting. The night air being chilled matching how he was feeling, cold, lifeless and unemotional. Killing, rather in self-defense or outright cold blood was second nature to Eyal, the dark side of a marauder and predator, that human being he would hide from everyone.

The drive back was long and lonely in his mind set of emptiness. Reaching his tent and all was quiet, his tent mates still asleep, Eyal slipped off his clothes and threw the blood stain shirt into the coal burning stove and watched the flames smolder away any evidence of his actions. Tomorrow would be another day, in the field saving children's lives. Climbing into his cot, pulling the covers tight around him and hating this night of sleep, he knew what was coming.

The repeating nightmare that always intruded his mind after his taking of someone's life, no matter how evil the person was. Conflict would play profoundly on Eyal subliminal mind and in deep sleep he was unable to control the aftermath of his actions. The two different forces waging war within him, the glow of good and righteous side condemning his killing. His purpose in life was to save and aid his fellow man and there was the dark, the hideous black side fighting for respectability, the desirable reason, the justifiable reason to execute, that being to stop the spread evil. He had broken the sixth commandment and each killing would take a swipe at his soul.

A decent man had been turned into an assassin but for all the right reasons yet still a person that without hesitation would kill and walk way without emotions until his next sleep. The nightmare would play over and over, in different version but reminding him what he had become. His awaken hours would be void of any struggle within him only his deeply buried subconscious would wreak havoc on his mind. He knew what he was doing had a valid reason and the nightmares were only part of the price he paid to be Mossad, to be a small part of keeping Israel safe.

The next morning he awaken, drenched in his own sweat even though the tent was cold. The memory of the previous night forever etched in the dark shadows of his mind, filed away with all the others. His pilgrimage each September for Yom Kippur (Day of Atonement) to a local synagogue service, the day of repentance. He had never missed Yom Kippur in the past thirteen years, all the years of being a spy.

"You are not coming down with the flu or anything?" Flavia Dufaux one of his tent mates feeling his forehead for any signs of fever.

"I'm all right. I have the night sweats ever so often, must be going through the change."

"Smart ass. Come on and get up, breakfast is ready and we have a deserter. One of our drivers went AWOL with a Land Rover."

"Not surprising at all. That SUV can bring big money." Eyal knowing the vehicle was taken to meet with the ambushers that the camp was staying put and not moving. No need to raid the camp, wait until all the supplies were loaded on the trucks, just drive away with the haul of contraband.

The morning once again had a few patients and the packing started late that afternoon for the morning move. After a long day, Eyal was ready for a good night's sleep and it didn't take long for him to fall into a deep slumber only to be awaken by screams and gun fire. Bounding into the women's side of the tent there Qader Hotaki with a knife abruptly pierced Eyal in the side and twisted the shape knife. As Eyal fell to the floor he heard the loud crack of another gunshot just before losing consciousness.

Butter with her gun in hand checking two bodies and Flavia rushing into nursing action to stop the bleeding from Eyal's side. He was cut badly and losing blood.

"We'll got to get him out of here." Flavia half yelling at Butter. "I can stop the bleeding but he needs surgery and the tip of the knife is missing. Help me get him to the cot and grab an IV drip rig and suture tray."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back." After Flavia and Butter lifted Eyal on to a cot and remove his shirt. Butter quickly went about the necessary gathering of the medical needs to care for Eyal, to clean his wound, drip rig and the suture tray. Once returning to the tent, they both went about stitching Eyal's side knowing it was only temporary as he had to have surgery.

"I'll get the Land Rover and call for a helicopter to meet us." Butter rushing out of the tent. Thinking like the spy, Butter had grabbed Eyal's laptop and quickly searched his pockets to find the flash drive, she did while Flavia was starting an IV and stabilizing Eyal. Blankets and bandages they were on their way south. Eyal and Flavia in the back and Butter driving. An hour later they connected with the helicopter and got him to Bern, Switzerland, surgery to remove a knife tip, blood transfusions and after a week there before traveling to his flat in London, England for four weeks for recovery and well deserved down time.

The London flat also served as his hideaway, a place of refuge for the time he needed to recuperate without his family knowing. At times like this he was making sure his love ones were protected from any knowledge of how dangerous his chosen profession could be.

Settling into his London flat, he was wishing for some of his mother's chicken soup, be little boys or grown men they never grow weary of little things a mother can do to show their love, especially when not felling well. Eyal has tried but has never master the same favor as his mother could make in her soup, maybe a little soul food for the sick with just the right touch of motherly love. His thoughts turned to another woman, a blonde and he texted Annie _'In London. Hope we can meet there. E.'_

Text would go unanswered for weeks.

Weeks later, Eyal getting up to speed on the location of the heroin plants and the unfinished mission his phone buzzed, a text from Annie. _'Leaving DC on my way to Athens, new mission._'

Eyal reply, _'Can be in Athens in three days. Call me when free_.'

_'Promise! Miss you_.' Annie quickly text backed.

_'Miss you too Neshama_.'


	5. Here We Go Again

**Part II - Gone Sideways**

A bleak cold day the first part of February as Annie scraped a thin covering of snow from her car. Only twenty-four hours before she was in shorts and tank top walking the white sandy beaches of Mar de Ajo with her South American contact, Juan Navarro. The mission had been simple, relaxing and just plain fun, to find and turn an American living in Buenos Aires to be an asset to the CIA. All had gone splendidly well.

Starting her car to let it warm up some before her drive across the Potomac into Langley and debriefing of her latest mission, she was thinking about her last month in Washington, only broken with a quick turnaround delivery to some remote village in Pakistan and wishing to hear from Eyal. Her Christmas had been a real bumbler spending six hours standing on her feet feeding the homeless at Saint Joseph's Refuge Center serving turkey dinners and wishing down-and-outs a Merry Christmas, not much could be very merry for them. This should have given her enjoyment in the Christmas spirit of giving but it only made her lonely, missing the ones she loved. Her Christmas dinner was frozen lasagna, heated in a microwave and a chat with Danielle and the girls. Joan and Arthur had her over to their house for a Christmas get together the night before which was nice. There was a special delivery from Eyal, a card written in Hebrew, words of affection for his Neshama and a pair of diamond stud earrings. She was sure it had been prearranged maybe while they were in New York. New Year's Eve had been much of the same, wrapped in a blanket on the couch to watch the big ball drop, whoopee.

As she drove the snow starting to come down harder with large flakes flying about, blanketing the area in white. A large sand truck was ahead of her but still the roads were getting slippery and she wondered if they might close the office today, hell no way, CIA never closes. Stopped at a light, she turned a charm bracelet around on her wrist, touching each bead with wonderful memories. The bracelet was a gift from Eyal, one of those popular Pandora silver always and forever bracelets and each charm represented a time she and Eyal were together after they committed to a relationship. The first bead was of course for Morocco, their beginning. Another charm, an ice-blue with a silver dolphin bead for the week long stay in the Seychelles Islands. Four charms in all and the last one was their two days in New York City for the Thanksgivukkah holidays. That's when Eyal told her he had a mission that would take him off radar for a time. To Annie that meant a few weeks, not two damn months and counting without a word from him.

Walking into Langley, Annie was not happy to be home, hating the cold weather and she was missing Eyal and not hearing his voice made it all the worse. Auggie was at her desk waiting on her.

"Welcome back Walker."

"Thanks Auggie. What's new?"

"Joan wants to see you as soon as you get back. Good news about the mission."

"Yeah, I was briefed before leaving Buenos Aires." Annie walking by Auggie on her way to see Joan.

"Wait up, I'm going with you - new assignment I think." Auggie reaching for Annie's elbow.

"Oh great - no down time."

"Not in this business." Auggie and Annie reaching Joan's office door.

"Nice job Agent Walker," Arthur was leaving, giving Annie a friendly smile.

"Thank you sir."

"You two come in close the door." Joan usual greeting when there was a new mission to brief them about. "Glad you home Annie and good job and I hope you are packed for a change in climate. Please have a seat."

Joan had pulled a large folder from her desk drawer and open it on the top of her desk.

"Okay Joan, what are we into this time." Auggie taking a seat and leaving Annie standing.

"Sit down Annie. I hate to send you right back out but it can't be helped." Joan looking thru the files. "We have an asset in trouble and you are needed to get her or the intel to safety. The woman's name is Mina Mustafa, a Syrian national and has been working uncover for the last five years as an administrative assistance to General Nasir Al Din Qureshi of the Syrian army. We have no idea what happened but she is now in hiding in Cyprus trying to get to Greece."

"You have a picture of her?"

"No, which will make it more difficult for you. Just a description and code name." Joan handing the folder to Annie, "She is in the city of Nicosia and you will fly out to Athens tonight."

"Athens?" Annie's heart skipped that proverbial beat.

"You will be traveling under your name and once she is out of harm's way, get her on a plane to DC. Here is your travel package and your flight leaves in three hours."

"You want me to escort her back to Washington?" Annie was hoping for a no answer, she wanted to find Eyal.

"Just get her into and out of Greece and transmit the intel ASAP." Joan gave Annie a wink and of course Auggie couldn't see the reaction of a slight blush on Annie's face.

Auggie standing, "Is that it Joan?"

"Yes, if you will get Annie's travel package ready so she can leave this afternoon." Joan dismissing Auggie. "Not you Annie, I need for you to clear up a few things on your Buenos Aires mission, a min-debrief before you leave."

Auggie leaving the two women and closing the door as he left Joan's office.

"You need some paper cleaned up before you leave and have you heard from Eyal?"

"No Joan. Not a word, why." The lie came easy. That morning when checking her phone for messages. There it was a text from Eyal. _'In London. Hope we can meet there. E.'_

"Arthur hasn't heard from him but I don't think there is anything to worry about. After all it is a deep cover mission." Joan could also lie well; Arthur was worried about him as Yasin al-Hashem has been reported killed and in the aftermath collateral damages with more killings.

Annie was making a quick turn around and happy to headed to that side of the world. Pitching her travel package on the car seat and hopeful meeting up with Eyal. Texting him back, _'Leaving DC on my way to Athens, new mission.' _Crap, how she hated missing him. Her mood was quickly upbeat, he was okay and that made her happy. It was the little things like quick text message. The life of two spies and only providence will bring them together.

Reaching Dulles and waiting for her flight call another text buzz, _'Can be in Athens in three days. Call me when free. E.'_

_'Promise! Miss you.' _ Annie quickly text backed.

_'Miss you too Neshama.'_

Customs was a breeze and quickly Annie found her connection flight to Cyprus. The plane was a chartered tourist flight and she was assigned to a small group with a guide named Cimon Nadir. Her travel package had informed her she was travelling with a tour group from Ireland and as it turned out she was delighted with the group - eight young professional women working in journalism or media communication.

At dinner that evening after checking into their hotel, Cimon Nadir was telling the ladies about the different places they would visit and also about free time, to do whatever. A man in his late forties with a strong jaw and square face had an enticing smile, sort of a half one-sided smile that spoke of mystery and romance. Were all the men from this part of the world so damn alluring at any age.

After a delightful dinner and enlighten discussion with the women, Annie now add another must see spot to her bucket list - The Emerald Isles. She had never been to Ireland and maybe she and Eyal could have some alone time there. She checked her messages and one from Auggie to call him.

"Hey Auggie got your message, what's going down?"

"You have a contact in Nicosia, Cyprus. Code name _Drek._"

"A pile or piece of dirt? Oh well, I'm already in Nicosia and why wasn't that information in my travel package."

"When we booked you with the tour group the final negotiations were still being worked out."

"Negotiations? My contact is not CIA?"

"Mossad and your final destination is Tel Aviv." Auggie was his usual matter-of-fact handler. "The intel will be turned over the Israeli. You know right now with internal civil conflict and Russia supply of arms, Israel is in elevated alert - things are real nasty across their border."

"So do I go to Tel Aviv or what?"

"You are to escort her to Tel Aviv and on to King Saul Boulevard."

"Sure hope you don't tell me I'm to meet with Rivka Singer."

"I have no idea Walker. As always, watch your step and be safe." Auggie disconnected.

Annie sitting on her bed looking at her phone. She wondered how her contact would be getting to her or if he even knew how to contact her. Nothing she could do but wait and enjoy the tour. Tomorrow was one of the free days and hoping she could make some headway in finding Mina Mustafa, Annie figured she possibly hiding in the Turkish control side of Nicosia but next to impossible to reach. The so call green line divided north Turkish control Cyprus for the south Greek control. There would be check points and carrying an American passport only made it worse crossing. Get a good night's sleep and tackle the problem in the morning.

Breakfast was light and a couple of the women invited Annie to go with them shopping. As politely as she could, Annie refused the offer saying she had some museum she want to visit. Breakfast ended and Annie was about ready to leave when tour guide asked to wait she had failed to sign some release form.

"I thought I signed everything last night." As Annie watched the other women leave.

"You did. I'm Drek and we have a lead."

"Hi, and you already know my name but call yourself a piece of dirt."

"Play on words, I clean up the dirt. So you speak Hebrew." Cimon Nadir smirked with his half-cock smile.

"Yeah but I'm lost on Greek."

"That's okay, Hebrew or English, you pick."

"How about both, keep them confused." Annie laughing at how the locals would react. "If you will excuse me, I have to make a quick stop to the ladies room."

He nodded saying something about paying the tab for both of them. Please Eyal answer, as Annie standing in a stall hoping Eyal was awake as there was a two hour time difference. Buzz...Buzz...Buzz and it went to voice mail. "Shit" she dialed again, buzz... and on the third buzz, a groggy voice answered as the toilet next to her flushed.

"Sounds like my life going down the toilet. Hope you not in trouble."

"Not yet. Do you know a Mossad agent by the name of Cimon Nadir or code name Drek?"

"No... No I can't say I have met the man. Why?"

"We are running a dual mission; get a CIA Syrian asset to Tel Aviv."

"Syrian hmmm... Important and dangerous. I'm as close as the phone, where are you?"

"Cyprus."

"Your best bet to leave Cyprus is thru the southern port of Larnaka. Who is running point?"

"I'm not sure." It was a question she hadn't considered.

"You keep control of the mission Annie; damn I'm sounding like your handler."

"Completely reassuring. I'll keep you posted. Got to go." Annie shoving her phone in her jeans pocket, feeling better after speaking with Eyal, they were becoming a work team as well as... or wait a minute, they have always been a work team and damn good.

"I'm ready to go." Annie rejoining Cimon.

"Mina is hiding in a tavern/inn located in the village of Mora. How is your Arabic?" Cimon holding the door for Annie.

"Not good at all, still learning."

"If you are going to play around here in the Middle-East at least learn the Arabic most used in Saudi Arabia but there are different dialects and hard to master. One thing good about the Middle-East is English seems to be the universal language but rough in several countries." Cimon showing Annie to a car parked around the corner.

"You think we'll have any trouble getting her out of here. Would she have been followed?"

"Sure the Syrians are looking for her, she was in the position of knowing exceedingly detail intel. As you Americans would say _'Walk softly and carry a big stick'_ you have a gun?"

"Yeah, be sneaky and cover your ass." Annie rephrasing the old Teddy Roosevelt famous quote.

"Like your thinking, let's go get Mina." Cimon turning the car into the busy street traffic heading north only for a brief stop at the green line check point before entering the Turkish side of Cyprus and their drive to Mora. Cimon spoke Arabic at the check point, showed one passport with money attached - common practice.


	6. Three Hours Away

Early morning hours, sitting in his London flat, Eyal looking at his phone, strange, very strange he thought. Annie has never confided in him on any of her missions he was not involved in fact she would, like him keep that information close to the chest - the spy's mentally. He needs to verify a few things, first a call to an old friend in Mossad personnel division with a check of Cimon Nadir and second a call to Arthur for a drill down to Joan. That known spy sense of his was kicking in and his insight was telling him Annie was heading for a dangerous threat.

Cimon Nadir driving over the poorly sustained roads of the northern Turkish control section of Cyprus, Annie seeing the vast difference in the island. Greek side was more prosperous while the Turkish side looked rural no man's land. A farmer with a herd of goats walking along the side of the road, later an old farm truck over loaded with something. Finding the village of Mora, they drove through it as the inn was on the outskirts across town. The tavern/inn is located in the middle-class section of predominate Turkish control sector. The women that greeted them was dressed drab in a loose-fitting tunic and pants, her head veiled and she wore several gold chains with flat coin disc around her neck, the only bright spot on her.

Speaking in Arabic, "Good day. May I be of service?"

Cimon taking Annie by the hand to stand beside him, "My wife and I would like a room and meal."

"Yes, please come and register our log." The women walking behind a counter and opening the inn's guest log to a blank page. "Do you have suitcases?"

"We'll gather them from the airport later today, they missed the plane we were on, so inconvenient." Cimon signing the log and turning to Annie and in English, "Okay my dear wife, we have a room for you rest."

Annie wasn't sure what just happen as there had been no dialogue beforehand about their plan of action. Once in their room Annie was livid but retained her composure, well almost.

"You should have told me what you were going to do. I don't like surprises at least from my mission partner. We are in this together and I need to know what you have in mind before you act. If by any chance you wish to have me cover your ass, well I need to know before shit hits the fan. Don't be pulling that kind of crap on me again. Can you work by those rules?"

"Sorry but it was a last second move. Seeing the inside of this place I became concern about our target not being free to greet us." Cimon peeking behind the curtains, opening closed cabinet doors, generally is giving the room a sufficient once over, making sure the room was clean.

"You mean she might be captive here - by whom?"

"This is a fundamentalist Islamic strong hold; didn't you see the prayer symbol pointing to Mecca?"

"No, but isn't that normal for Muslims?" Annie was trying to remember the instructions she had received about the Islamic faith and prayers five times a day.

"In Cyprus rarely in places of business. Our meal should be ready, hope you feel like eating again. Give us a chance to have a look around, at least try to figure out if there are watchdogs. Do you have a scarf? We don't blend in and covering your light hair would help."

"Yes." Annie pulling a scarf from her tote and wrapping her head, covering all blonde strands. "Is that better?"

Annie was starting to feel uneasy, she was losing point and Cimon was calling the shots, although what he was saying give the impression of being right. Quickly texting Eyal their location before following Cimon to the main room for dining and drinking, after all it was a tavern.

Unhurriedly indulging in their mid-morning meal of fruit, cheeses and bread, they keep a watchful eye on the patrons and employees. Three men came for drinks - starting early and a young girl for a package given to her by the older women who appeared to be the cook. The girl bows and gives thanks to the women and leaves by the front door and down the street.

"You stay here, I'm going to take a walk through the inn part, see if I can pick up anything." Annie standing with a controlling confidence in her tone.

"I should go with you." Cimon half standing from his chair.

"No, stay here and keep watch on the coming and going of people. You know what to look for. I shouldn't be gone long." Annie wanting to separate for a while to check the rooms and touch base with Eyal.

Entering a tiny courtyard leading to some back rooms of the inn, Annie called Eyal, "Did you get my location?"

"Yeah, dial in this code to your phone so I can track you. 5820. It also blocks out all other tracking."

"5820 - got it. Eyal something isn't right but I don't know what."

"I'm double checking on a few things too. Did the CIA give you an exit plan?"

"No. You said that Larnaka is the best." Annie looking around making sure she was not being over heard.

"It's the only safe one, Mossad pretty much has control of the port and maybe I should give my old contact there a call, you know the drill, have an ace in the hole."

"Thanks Eyal, I'll call back when I can. By the way if I call you Auggie..."

"You have ears near you. If you can pick up a burn phone and hide your real one."

"I can do that now, there is a shop across the street. Talk to you later." Annie putting her phone on vibrate and stuffing it in her bra, under her left boob near her heart. Quickly darting into the general merchandise store and purchased a phone that looked much like hers and programmed in Auggie's number and text Eyal the new number. Next a call to Auggie.

"Hi Auggie, real quick, I had to dump my phone so use this one."

"Any problems Walker."

"Not yet but it's a safety measure for when. We are in Mora on the north side of the green line. Got to go now." Annie making sure her boob phone would only be Eyal calling.

As she return to the tiny courtyard Annie caught a glimpse of the tavern women carrying a basket to an end room on the second landing. Quickly moving into the cover of a column she watched as a man opened the door and took the basket. He stepped outside to have a look around and as he turn to reenter the room, Annie saw a side arm. She kept her cover until the woman had disappeared down the steps and back into the tavern. She was about ready to continue her trip back to the tavern when the door open again and Cimon Nadir came out, looking for any signs of movement below, he quickly walked back to the tavern.

Oh shit, he is a plant. Her heart started racing or was it the phone vibrating. Hell it could be both. Moving to the street side of the inn, "Eyal I have trouble."

"I know - Cimon Nadir is a dead man for five years now." Eyal's voice was calm and had the same effect on Annie, she was calming down.

"I need to play this mission though." Annie waiting for Eyal to say no as she had come to expect it, as always from Auggie. But Eyal surprised her, not only was he supportive but encouraging which made her feel confident.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you. Once you have secured your target, take Ozan-Beg roadway south to Harika and cross the green line there, should be an easy crossing, pick up pick up B2 south and follow the signs. Go to pier 58 and meet Yoav Gabai, he is your ticket to Tel Aviv."

"Got it. I may be off line for a while."

"I'll wait for your call. Please be careful, I owe you a holiday for the missed Christmas. Dinner and the evening at the theater would be nice."

"I'm going to collect." Annie disconnected and returned to the tavern as if nothing had happened.

Eyal slipping his phone in his pants pocket and after his last conversation with Annie and what he had discovered there was only one thing to do and he was three hours away.


	7. Change of Scenery

Cold, wet, snow mixed rain in London, Eyal pulled his coat's collar tighter around his neck and turned his back to the blowing wind and freezing rain. It had been a little over two hours since he talked to Annie but knew she was going to ride the mission out which gave him time. A good spy wouldn't tip their hand until their asset target is in sight and in this case safe; Annie is a good agent - no wrong, an excellent agent.

His phone buzzed. "Hello Arthur."

"Somewhere we or Mossad has a mole. Joan using proper channels in the negotiations with Israel to accept our asset and her information from Syria in exchange for extraction of both Annie and the asset. It was a good faith move on our part as Syria is a bigger threat to Israel than to the US. You know the routine one favor deserves another in return."

"So where is the break down?"

"Joan spoke directly with Hen Shechter one of her normal contacts. It was eavesdropping but no clue on which side. Mossad has dispatched a recovery team to find their agent, the real Mossad agent that was to meet Annie. By using code names played right into their hands, making it easy for someone to assume the true agents' ID."

"Do we have any idea who the fraud is attached to?"

"We don't believe it is Syria but a high probability it's Russia or Saudi Arabia. Our Mina Mustafa could know intel about Russian's financial aid to the Syria military or the Saudis are aiding the rebels in an overthrow of the government."

"All of that is well known in the Mossad camp."

"True. But if it ever became public knowledge, especially with public outcry could force the hand of both countries government into actions they don't want to take."

"Never liked the political side of this damn business."

"Fully aware of your position but can't be helped. Now we can't get extraction to Cyprus for another ten hours..."

"That much I've got covered. I'm on my way there as we speak. On the ground within two hours tops." Eyal disconnect, seeing a British soldier coming toward him.

"Agent Lamorak?"

"You found him."

"This way sir." Walking across the tarmac to a waiting Harrier Jump Jet. Deicing equipment being pulled away and the pilot making his pre-flight walk around. Eyal had made a name for himself over the years and now being Lamorak had its privileges. MI6 was just as interested to getting the administrative assistance to General Nasir Al Din Qureshi out of the Syrian army hands and to Israel. Annie's simple asset escort mission has turned into an all out effort to save Mina Mustafa.

Touching down in British control section of Cyprus on the south-east coast, Eyal went about his first stop, to blend into the Turkish strong hold of the island. Stopping at a men's shop specializing in Muslim wear, he purchased a Kurta shirt and Kufi cap. With his looks, it was easy to go unnoticed in an Arabic area and the loose fitting Kurta hid his two guns stuffed into his jeans pants. MI6 had a cover car waiting for him with papers to cross the green line. He was on his way to Mora.

Eyal has spent a considerable amount of time in Cyprus but on in the southern half, much richer and more prospers than the Turkish dominated territory. Up to date infrastructure was greatly lacking. Eyal made good time in reaching Mora and checking Annie's GPS he found she was still in the same location, hopefully this pig Cimon hadn't discovered her phone.

Eyal found the traven/inn on the outskirts of the small rural village where the road was dusty and only covered in crush stone. Driving by he noticed a car parked outside the tavern and clean, that must be the car Cimon and Annie drove from Nicosia. Not stopping he drove on to find an out-of-the-way place to park his car - out of sight of the tavern and to walk back. Checking his three guns, two in his belt, one on his side and the other on this back and the third smaller one in a leg holster, he picked up a tiny GPS tracker. Looking at the tracker, he hoped it wouldn't be need, shoveled it in his jeans pocket, he was half ready. Standing in front of his car, he starts scuffing his feet together, griming up his boots the very comfortable boots he love, oh they will clean up, this is not the first time. Scooping up a hand full of dirt and rubbing on the tops of both legs, the place someone would rub their hand to get rid of dirt. After enough dust had been rubbed into the Kurta he with clean hand tried to rub out the dirt, making it look well worn and genuine. He hadn't shaven in five days so he's normal scruff was more like a short beard.

Reaching Cimon's car, Eyal noted a fairly large sticker on the back bumper advertising the auto leasing company he assume the car came from. Punching in his no trace code on his phone he dialed the number on the sticker.

"Greeting this afternoon to you. This is Cimon Nadir and I have a small problem... Rented a 2012 Volvo and now have locked my keys in the car...I don't know the contract number, its lock in the car...If you please unlock the doors, you can arm the no start engine device, I'm not trying to steal the car, I just need the door open so I can retrieve the key... Thank you.

Click, Eyal heard the doors unlock, damn he hasn't lost his power of persuasion. Quickly he popped the hood and finding the small ignition coil, he pulled it and with a hefty pitch threw the part over a wall and into a stand of bushes. The car was going nowhere.

Walking down the narrow street, Eyal is looking for a back or side entrance to the tavern or the inn part. If Mina Mustafa is hiding here it would most likely be somewhere in the inn. And the next question, where is Annie? Call for Maghrib prayer should be less than two hours away, just after sunset. Now if Mina's captives are Saudis as believed, they would be engrossed in prayer. That would give Eyal less than two hours to find Mina and Annie. His best bet would be to check into a room at the inn, so off to the general store to buy a well used canvas tote with a long strap, prayer beads and change of underwear.

Glancing around the tavern as he entered, there were three men enjoying an afternoon drink of ale. A young girl washing to tables getting ready for the evening meal and an older women plainly dressed with hijab of soft green and gold necklace with coin like disk standing at counter type desk.

"Greeting to you and how may I be of service." The woman had a sweet welcoming smile and friendly eyes but one could tell by the lines on her face that life had been hard.

"Greetings to you. I am in need of overnight lodging and wish to lay my head in your inn." Way too many words used to ask for a room but that is the custom, superfluous chit-chat.

"My husband and I are delighted to have you be our guest for the night. We have a lovely room overlooking our courtyard you will find inviting for evening prayer." She pushes the log book toward him, "We have planted mock orange climbing vines and they are in bloom now. The fragrance is wonderful."

"Wonderful and a meal for a famished traveler." Eyal singing the log in Arabic.

"Served after Maghrib. Tonight will be a fest you will get pleasure from. Let me show you to the room, I think you will find it most accommodating."

The woman led Eyal into the courtyard and to a room on the lower level near a gate that lead to the street - perfect location for him. After spend a few minutes in his room he removed the prayer beads, putting them in his pocket he returned to the tavern for a drink of ale and wait.

Time passed slowly before the call to prayer. The young girl that was washing the tables brought prayer mats to the guest as time was close for prayer. Soon the distance call over loud speakers rang out, and men in the tavern moved to an open area to roll out the prayer mats, Eyal included. He had spent two years in deep cover in Saudi Arabia that Muslim prayer was almost second nature to him, especially the radical Islamic group he had infiltrated.

Pray came to an end and the evening meal would be served shortly. Several inn guests begin to filter in and find their seats and more patrons meandered in from the street. Eyal had taken a small table in the corner, keeping a watchful eye on the people gathering for an evening fest. There she is, Annie wearing a mundane blue tunic and lighter blue hijab to cover her blond hair. He guessed that either she or Cimon had purchased them so her fair appearance wouldn't stand out.

She looked natural showing no signs of stress, still very much in mission mode. Their eyes met as she was being seated, Cimon standing behind her and didn't see the beautiful smile that rapidly flowed across her lips. Eyal with an ever so slight tilt of his head and he was relieved to see her unharmed.

They were back together but yet apart. No way to communicate any plans however Annie was quick in falling in line with Eyal's actions, they worked in tandem. The chatter calmed down when the meal was served, everyone intent on eating. About midway into the meal, Eyal caught Annie looking around the room, when she saw him watching her, she gently rubbed her cheek under her left eye - a signal they had developed in Zurich that she has seen the target. With that minor gesture Eyal knew what he was going to do.


	8. More like Lancelot and Guinevere

Darkness has fallen outside but the interior of the tavern section was occupied with the evening meal, chatter and friendly laughter. Eyal eating and keeping a watchful eye on Annie and others, hoping to see some glimpse of their target. He looked out the small window to the courtyard to see it well lighted but the street side was dim, only one underpowered light from the side of the exterior wall of the inn gave off little brightness.

The meal coming to an end, some of the customers were beginning to leave, a couple walked toward the courtyard entrance when Cimon and Annie also stood to leave but not to the courtyard but to out on the street. Eyal followed.

Once outside, Cimon and Annie stopped beside the rental car that can't run and exchanged a few words, not loud but strong - Annie was objecting to something. Eyal walked by never glancing at the couple and kept down the street to the edge of the inn wall where a gate opens to a narrow path leading to the inner courtyard of the inn. Leaning against the wall, he took out a popular band of Turkish cigarettes and lit one, remaining there to enjoy the highly aromatic smell of his smoke and his right hand resting on his cold steel side arm.

Annie said something rather sharp, threw up her arms and with an unmistakable resolve expression on her face and quickly walked away, leaving Cimon standing there. She was hastily walking in the direction of Eyal when Cimon came trotting after her. Annie had just passed Eyal when Cimon caught up to her, grabbing Annie by the arm and whiling her around with pointed words of irritation.

Without hesitation Eyal stepped forward and with a smooth shift, snapped his neck. Instantly Annie grabbing Cimon to keep him from falling to the ground, Eyal slipping his arm around the man's waist and Annie pulling one arm over her shoulder they were able to hold him upright.

"Sweet move Neshama."

"Hello Eyal and not too bad yourself. You are growing a beard. Almost didn't recognize you but for those tantalizing eyes." Annie was beaming with delight.

"I have a reason for the growth." Eyal chucked, "Keeps my face warm."

"Our room is just inside the courtyard." They moving the through the gate and starting down the path that ran beside the inn and an abounded vegetable garden the fruit trees in back.

"Our room? What's with the OUR?" Eyal questioning Annie.

"Cimon registered us as husband and wife, saying it was a cover."

"He might have had other ideas. Where is your room."

As they entered the courtyard there was a group of guest sitting on a bench, taking in the cool night air. "Over here Eyal." The room was directed across from Eyal's room and under the second level walkway.

The guest didn't notice the two dragging the third to the room or if they did, figured the poor soul had one too many, which is normal in a rural area - boredom.

Dropping Cimon on the floor next to the bed, "Sorry Annie I think your husband is going to a little limp tonight."

"Funny."

Eyal pitching the prayer beads on the dead man's chest, "Hope you enjoy your seven virgins."

"You think that will be his reward?"

"No. Now tell me where is our target?"

"But first." Annie slipping into Eyal arms that automatic held her tight and with a passionate kissed, "I've missed you."

"And I also my Neshama." He caressing her neck and slowly letting his hand slip over her chest and around her back. Nuzzling his head in the curve or her neck, "Oh how I've miss you." Nibbling at her earlobe.

"I going to play the strong one now, we have a job to do." Annie backing away from Eyal.

"Kill joy." Kissing her quickly again, "So tell me the set up."

"She is in the room directly above us, guarded by one man, maybe two."

"Have you had eyes on her?"

"No. Maybe I can entice one of the guards to step out of the room and you know the rest."

"Like your idea Annie or we can go in like Rambo with guns blazing." Eyal knew which plan it was going to be, guns blazing wasn't Annie's style.

"Rambo is out but being on the safe side, hope you have a gun for me."

"Always." Eyal pulling the gun from his back and handing it to Annie. "Deep breathe now - you ready girl."

"Ready." Leaving the lower room, they saw the courtyard empty - good. Climbing the stairs to the second level, Eyal motioned for Annie to stand on the left side of the door as she knocked.

In Arabic, "Who's there?"

Annie speaking in English, "It is Annie, Cimon needs help."

The door bit by bit opens and a barrel of a semiautomatic rifle pokes out. Eyal with a hard jerk pulls the rifle and man out of the room and with his pistol cold cocks the man beside the head, knock him unconscious as Annie enters the room with gun drawn. Eyal bending down, kicking the rifle away and once again snaps the man's neck. Checking behind Annie as he enters the room, Annie fires off a shot hitting another guard coming out of a back room.

Eyal stepping over the now dead man and pushing the small revolver away from his hands and Annie taking a place beside the back room door. Eyal would be the first in with Annie following and there they found a dreadfully frighten Mina Mustafa tied to a bed.

In Arabic Eyal in a soft low voice, "Don't be unset. I'm with Mossad and she is CIA, we are here to get you out."

Tears were streaming down her face and as Annie untried her, she found burns on her wrist. She had been tortured. Annie showing Eyal the burns, Eyal asked. "Are there any others?"

Mina trying to find her weak voice mumbled, "One other."

"A black hair guy with a square jaw, he is dead." Eyal helping her to sit on the edge of the bed, "Can you stand?"

Nodding a frail yes, Annie was there with a scarf to cover her head. Both helping her to stand and gingerly moving to the outer room.

"We'll take her to the gate and you wait there. I've a car down the road out of sight, and guess what, its gray."

"It there any other color in your choices of vehicles?" Annie joking as the eased down the steps and out to the path leading to the street.

"Be back pronto with our chariot." Eyal running down the street and vanishing.

They were on their way south, Annie and Mina in the back with Eyal driving. Mina still crying softly as she was in pain from beating and electrical burning torture. Annie holding her close was trying to comfort her as they drove through the night. The next hurdle to overcome was crossing the check point at the green line but Eyal being prepared, a case of Scotch in the trunk.

They made to pier 58 without any more trouble and Annie with Mina Mustafa was on their last leg of their voyage. Yoav Gabai was waiting for the arrival of his passengers. Warmly greeting them, he showed Mina to the deck of his small merchant marine cargo ship.

"You not coming with us?"

"I can't Annie, not yet. My leaving Mossad was rather abruptly and Rivka wasn't all that happy. I never did an exit debriefing - hell you know how I hate debriefing." Eyal holding her at the waist.

"Were are to going now."

"Back to London. When you are finished in Tel Avi, join me in London. The weather is cold and snowy, maybe not Christmas but let me give a holiday weekend with all the trimings. I'm sorry I missed Christmas with you, maybe this will make up for it."

"I'll be there." They kiss and he watched her walk up the gangway and board the ship. One last wave, Eyal turned and walked into the night.

She only could stand at the rail long after watching Eyal vanish into the darkness of the night. Annie's heart joyful in being with him again but broken at their parting. Would this be the norm for them, only fleeting interludes and why always interference. She truly loved that Israeli; a smile crept across her lips, yes she would be in London for Valentines and with her one and only love.

"He is your lover."

Annie surprised at Mina joining her at the railing, "You speak English."

"A little. The language of love is universal, I could tell it by the way he looks at you and how you glow when he is near."

"Yes he is."

"Like Romeo and Juliet" Mina whisper sweetly.

"More like Lancelot and Guinevere." Annie giving Mina a warm embrace around the waist as both women watched the darkness engulf them as the engines churned, pushing the ship out to sea. Next stop Tel Aviv and on to London.


End file.
